Colors
by TurquoiseShine
Summary: A series of Sequelshipping drabbles. Rated T for dark themes.


_"**Colors"**_

**A series of Sequelshipping drabbles**

**Yellow**

The color for happiness, in other words, the tingling feeling in your chest when you find out the same boy you loved since you were a kid loved you as well. That was how she felt when Hugh whispered the words "I love you too…"

**Blue**

The color of his hair, blue has always been such a relaxing color, a color that eases your mind, pulls you into the calm and tranquil atmosphere. Every time they kissed she loved to entangle her hands in his messy blue abysm of hair.

**Orange**

The color of autumn leaves. Especially the ones that accumulate on Route 20. When summer was over Rosa went to Floccesy Town to head towards the route, just so she could flop against the ground and lose herself in the giant piles of accumulated autumn leaves. Soon, Hugh joined in as well.

**Green**

The color of prosperity and most of all, jealousy. While Hugh watched "Love and Battles" at the theater located in Pokéstar Studios, he couldn't help but feel incredibly jealous when "Rosa" declared her love for "Camilo" a typical, popular ace trainer with a talkative Smeargle. He knew it was all part of a shitty script and that she was only acting, but still, those things get to you. Especially if you're in love.

**White**

The color of her wedding dress. She never knew this day would come but…it did. And she couldn't be any happier. Hugh donned a fancy new tuxedo and had his bushy blue hair combed back. She didn't want to admit it out loud but he looked so sexy with his hair pushed back. The wedding was held at the Royal Unova's main deck and everyone they knew was there, those including Bianca, Professor Juniper, Cheren, etc. Her mother stood in the front row crying tears of joy while they kissed, sealing their marriage below the bright Skyarrow Bridge and also while fireworks burst in the night blue sky.

**Brown**

The color of her hair. He couldn't help but stare at how long it was, how it cascaded down her back and even down to the soles of her feet. That's the good thing about taking your wife to Route 13, where you can take a dip at the ocean without getting stung by Frillish. Her hair was so damn long…he could get lost in it, but in a good way.

**Pink**

That was her favorite color. Practically, everything about her was pink. Her bags, her socks, her visor cap, the tank top underneath, even the Pokéball symbol on her shirt. Her personality projected a sweet, innocent type and that was one of the things Hugh loved most about her. For Arceus's sake, even her name meant 'pink' in Spanish!

**Red**

Ah, the color of love and passion. Also the color of blood, which she felt pulsate around her body when he kissed her for the first time. The way he pushed her body against his was so erotic it made her want to scream out in pleasure. Never had she felt so 'excited' until this very moment. And she loved every single bit of it.

**Gray**

Was how he felt when she left him. "I promise I'll be back, Hugh. I just want to return to Relic Castle so I can catch Volcarona." He responded "But let me go with you." And she just shrugged and said "I want to feel like I'm in a Pokémon journey again." He only nodded and kissed her briefly before letting go. He completely understood. But right now, he felt gray. Like the gloomy dark gray sky.

**Black**

The color of death. The color of the dress she was wearing in the coffin that stood in the center of a funeral held at the garden outside Celestial Tower situated north of Route 7. She carried an enormous bouquet of pink and red carnations, her favorite flowers, and her voluminous brown hair was tied in its usual twin buns. The funeral was downright depressing and both Hugh and her mother couldn't stop crying. Bianca went over and hugged him tightly, whispering her condolences while Cheren handed him a handkerchief.

Apparently, the ruins of Relic Castle were about to collapse (but she wasn't aware of that) and unfortunately, she was one of the few unlucky people to have died from suffocation, all from being crushed at the lowest level of the castle.

He wore all black and crouched down on his knees so he could rest his arms on the edges of her coffin, and started sobbing into her dress. "I should've gone with you…" he said, sobbing uncontrollably while his sister came and rubbed his back in a comforting way.

Nowadays, bright pink and red carnations adorned her tombstone proudly as they represented her sweet, cheerful and innocent personality.

**A/N: I'm in love with this pairing! :D**


End file.
